


KICKBACK

by Anonymous



Category: The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kincaid pulls a trigger and Michael gets hard.





	KICKBACK

Michael's pressed to Kincaid's back, the buttons of his shirt caught in the wrinkles of Kincaid's jacket, wrinkles that Kincaid has been bitching about incessantly -- even as he fires off bullets that make perfectly clean entrance and exit wounds out of the men who've been tracking him down for the past damn week, his bitter mutterings doing nothing to throw off his aim. 

The kickback from each and every shot he's firing forces Kincaid into Michael's chest, into Michael's waist, where his dick is hard and straining against the pleats of his pants, just as wrinkled -- though you couldn't tell with the obvious line Michael's making out of them. 

Michael feels as if Kincaid's manipulating him just as well as the gun, if not better, the kickback of Michael's reflexes making him grind _forward_ every time Kincaid is forced back.


End file.
